48th Hunger Games
by HaleeyJesseSmith
Summary: **CLOSED** But you can still sponser! Welcome to the 48th Hunger Games! 24 characters will fight to the death till one is the winner. Will your character win the Games? Rated T becuase I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly i do not own the hunger games so all rights go to Suzanne Collins**

Hey guys!  
This is my first SYOT story, so I hope you like it! I have an idea of what I want for the arena, but if you have an ideas feel free to PM me. Be creative but I don't want to see any Katniss Everdeen personalities. Here's the tribute form, you can submit in reviews or just PM me :)  
Thanks,  
Jessiee  


**BASICS  
**Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

**PERSONAL**

Appearance:

Personality:

Chosen or Volunteered:

If volunteered, why:

Reaping reaction:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Preferred weapon:

Romance:

Alliance:

**OUTFITS (it's okay if you can't come up with them)**

Interview Outfit:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

**OTHER**

Strategy in the Games:

Interview quote (optional):

Preferred Death:

Anything I may have missed/anything you want to add:


	2. Tributes So Far

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Hey guys thanks for the submissions! Here are the tributes so far.**

District 1

Boy:

Girl:

District 2

Boy:

Girl:

District 3

Boy:

Girl:

District 4

Boy: Riley Patches

Girl:

District 5

Boy:

Girl:

District 6

Boy:

Girl:

District 7

Boy:

Girl: Mira Rasputin

District 8

Boy:

Girl: Marie Allie Fitzgerald

District 9

Boy:

Girl:

District 10

Boy:

Girl: India Hochstedler

District 11

Boy: Nathan Lotus

Girl: Aleija Kaitz

District 12

Boy:

Girl:


	3. Tribute List Number 2

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for all the tribute submissions, I can't wait to start writing! I just have a couple of things first before I start. **

**Do you guys think I should do the Reapings or should I skip to the train rides?**

**I'm not exactly familiar with the whole sponsor thing, so if somebody could fill me in that'd be great!**

**I'm really, really, really sorry if you didn't get the district you wanted, that's only because I thought some people would be better suited for that district.**

**Also even if you've already have submitted a character feel free to submit another one, preferably a different personality then your other character. I also need some blood baths and more boys.**

**Also really sorry if your girl dies in the blood bath, by the time I could suggest blood bath characters all the girl spots were filled :( **

**Thanks!  
Jessiee**

District 1

Boy: Escher Darknight

Girl: Heaven Opel

District 2

Boy:

Girl: Kassandra "Kassie" Baker

District 3

Boy: Akuma Engel

Girl: Sinistra Venus

District 4

Boy: Riley Patches

Girl: Shiaya Huskovich

District 5

Boy:

Girl: Kathren Turner (Kat)

District 6

Boy:

Girl: Rasberry (Raz) Gnome

District 7

Boy:

Girl: Mira Rasputin

District 8

Boy:

Girl: Marie Allie Fitzgerald

District 9

Boy: Kai Donner

Girl: Jade Erin

District 10

Boy:

Girl: India Hochstedler

District 11

Boy: Nathan Lotus

Girl: Aleija Kaitz

District 12

Boy:

Girl: Rae Harvey


	4. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

**Hey guys!**

**Wow! I am officially done the tribute list as of now, and it's all thanks to you guys :). I just have a couple of things before I begin. A lot of people have asked to have the District 2 male, and as you know I cannot take everyone's submissions. I am truly sorry if you wanted that district and didn't get the spot. Also not many people told me if they wanted me to do the reaping, I can finish them fast and it would allow people to know the back ground info on your tribute. The last thing is could somebody please explain to me how the sponsor system works because this is my first fic, and I'm not too sure.**

**Thanks a lot!  
Jessiee**

District 1

Boy: Escher Darknight

Girl: Heaven Opel

District 2

Boy: Nick _?

Girl: Kassandra "Kassie" Baker

District 3

Boy: Akuma Engel

Girl: Sinistra Venus

District 4

Boy: Riley Patches

Girl: Shiaya Huskovich

District 5

Boy: Henry Johnson

Girl: Kathren Turner (Kat)

District 6

Boy: Josh Kellon

Girl: Rasberry (Raz) Gnome

District 7

Boy: Chaysn Day

Girl: Mira Rasputin

District 8

Boy: Riley Davenhale

Girl: Marie Allie Fitzgerald

District 9

Boy: Kai Donner

Girl: Jade Erin

District 10

Boy: James Lenson

Girl: India Hochstedler

District 11

Boy: Nathan Lotus

Girl: Aleija Kaitz

District 12

Boy: Gallem Hoola

Girl: Rae Harvey


	5. Sponser System

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Hey guys!**

**Just to get everything cleared up, I'm going to do the Reapings because I think it would give people a little background info on your character. Sorry if I don't write your character exactly right, I'll try my best. Now that I understand the sponsor system, I'll let you know how many points you currently have and how much the stuff that gets sent to you will cost. Also for every tribute you send in you get two points and for every review you also get two points. I might be able to get the District 1 Reaping done tonight.**

**Thanks!  
Jessiee**

_**Keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 6**_

_**Nightowl55: 2**_

_**Ookami-G: 2**_

_**XxXTheSilverArrowXxX: 2**_

_**SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 2**_

_**CatchingFire54321: 2**_

_**iSpinFlags: 2**_

_**AcademicGames: 4**_

_**DAfangirl: 4**_

_**Retrak52-Nylasor25: 2**_

_**Jenna2468: 2**_

_**Evallyn May: 4**_

_**Sesshysauce57: 2**_

_**Hungergames8: 2 **_

_**Abercrombie kids: 4**_

_**Shake me down: 4**_

_**AnotherMason: 2**_

**Bread and 1 litre water: 6**

**Capitol meal: 10**

**First Aid Kit: 12**

**Advanced Medicine: 18**


	6. District 1 Reaping

**Escher Darknight**

The town square of District 1 was crowded today. Of course it was crowded, it's Reaping Day. Most likely I won't get chosen, either way I'll have a lifetime of guilt from killing on my conscious so it wouldn't matter anyway.

I pushed past kids to get to my age section. While I stood alone waiting for our escort to call the names of the tributes I glanced around at the other kids. Some were giddy with excitement, desperate to prove themselves and others were nervous, hoping they would have one more year to train for the Games.

As soon as everybody settled down, our mayor read out The Treaty of Treason and told us the history of Panem. It was always the same old boring story, so I droned them out until our escort, straight from the Capitol stepped up to the podium to announce this year's tributes.

"Let's start with the males this year," He called out to all of District 1.

As he called out the boy's name I saw a 15 year-old walk up to the stage. He was nothing special, I could take him out in 5 seconds, and he probably wouldn't even make it past the first day. That's when I had the idea of volunteering for him. Maybe he wouldn't like it much but I would be a much better tribute, I also wouldn't have to do my job for a while. Sure I would have to kill but for survival not just for some stupid order.

"I volunteer," I said as I walked up to the stage.

**Heaven Opel**

I watched as a guy from the 17 year-old section volunteered for the original male tribute. I have to admit he wasn't that bad looking; he was tall, blonde and muscular. He stood at the front of the stage waiting for District 1's escort to announce the female tribute.

"Heaven Opel"!

This isn't happening. This _can't _be happening. I had children to take care of, they needed me. I stumbled up to the front of the stage and took my spot next to Escher. Forcing myself to be strong for the children, I shook Escher's hand and faintly heard our escort talking.

"Give it up for the tributes of District 1: Escher Darknight and Heaven Opel".

District 1 exploded into applause for their new tributes. We were a good pair of tributes, maybe one of us would make it back home.


	7. District 2 Reaping

**Kassandra "Kassie" Baker**

"Wake up honey, it's time to get ready," My mother called out to me. I climbed out of bed, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Today I had to look extra beautiful, as hard as that is, I managed it. Reaping Day was today and I was not going to the Capitol looking average. I pulled on a white dress and slipped on my white flats to match. When I reached the kitchen table my mother let out a gasp.

"Kassie, you look amazing,"

"Yeah," Agreed my sister, "You took long enough in the bathroom though."

"Let's finish eating and then we can head down to the square early," I told them.

We waited around for a little bit, then made our way down to the square. My friends, Kara, Kevin and Gigi were already there. Kara and Kevin were dating, so while they were off in their own little world I decided to talk to Gigi till the Reaping began.

"The two of them are so gross, honestly they should go somewhere else to do that," Gigi said throwing a disgusted look in Kevin and Kara's way.

"I know, it's almost as if they are glued together or something," I replied.

Soon we made our way up the stairs and onto the stage. Kara separated from us, going straight to the 17-year-old section. We waited until our escort Ellie Winters, took the stage. The Reaping was about to begin and I knew what I had to do.

**Nick Harter**

"You would totally win, you should really volunteer," Buddy rambled on and on about how great I was until the mayor silenced the town. We listened to the history of Panem and how the Hunger Games came to be. Boring.

Ellie stood at the front of the stage and called of the female tribute's name. Once the girl got to the stage, another one rushed up and took her place.

"And what's your name?" Ellie asked the girl.

"Kassandra Baker," She stated. She couldn't even hide the excitement from her voice if she tried.

"Alrighty, let's get started on the males then," Ellie shouted to District 1.

I almost half expected my name to get drawn, but when the guy made his way up to the stage I knew there was no mistake. Why wasn't mine name drawn. I should be this year's tribute; I would totally win, just like Buddy said. When Ellie asked for volunteers I immediately knew what I would do.

"I volunteer," My voice rang out into the crowd. "Nick Harter," I told her before she could ask my name.

She smiled at me and then yelled, "Kassandra Baker and Nick Harter: District 1's tributes.

I shook Kassandra's hand, my green eyes meeting her blue eyes. We both knew that we would probably be allies, but the question was who would be killed first.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Hope your enjoying the reapings, I think I can get District 3 done by tonight. I thought I'd let you know how you were points wise, so here's an update on that. Sorry if this one is a little short, I'll try and make them a bit longer. Also tell me if I didn't give you enough points. You start getting points for reviewing at chapter 6.**

_**Keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 6**_

_**Nightowl55: 2**_

_**Ookami-G: 2**_

_**XxXTheSilverArrowXxX: 4**_

_**SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 2**_

_**CatchingFire54321: 4**_

_**iSpinFlags: 2**_

_**AcademicGames: 6**_

_**DAfangirl: 4**_

_**Retrak52-Nylasor25: 2**_

_**Jenna2468: 2**_

_**Evallyn May: 4**_

_**Sesshysauce57: 2**_

_**Hungergames8: 2 **_

_**Abercrombie kids: 6**_

_**Shake me down: 4**_

_**AnotherMason: 2**_


	8. District 3 Reaping

**Sinistra Venus**

I stood alone in the 16 year-old section of the stage. I had just 5 slips of paper in the Reaping ball; the odds are in my favour. Two more years and I wouldn't have to worry about being chosen for the Games. Two more years and I would start to work with technology; I'm basically a genius so it seems like a fit career path.

"Let's start with our lovely ladies, shall we?" Our escort yelled out to the crowd in her annoying Capitol accent. She shook the Reaping ball, mixing up the names. 5 of slips of paper with my name on them were in that ball, being shaken all over the place. Our escort stuck her hand in the ball, flitting around till it found the piece of paper it wanted. She purposely waited a couple seconds to make the crowd anxious, and then when she did say the name there was no mistaking who it was.

"_Sinistra Venus"_

Out of thousands of names, one of my five was chosen. I guess the odds weren't in my favour this year.

"It was bound to happen eventually. . . . Oh well," I muttered to myself. I wore a sad smile as I took my time walking up to the stage. I was savouring every step, because these steps could very well be my last free steps in District 3. When I reached the front of the stage our escort asked for volunteers. Of course there were no volunteers, I had no siblings or friends and really, not many people were that eager to prove themselves here.

"Well if there are no volunteers, let's continue with our guys," The escort called out to District 3.

"Akuma Engel"

**Akuma Engel**

My name was being called. It took a second for it to register in my mind, but when it did I let out a sigh. Before I went up to the stage I walked to the spot where my brother was. His eyes were wide and tears were leaking out of them non-stop. It was almost like when somebody forgot to totally shut of the tap, and there's still a small but steady flow of water coming out. I ruffled his hair and gave him a hug.

"Listen Mallow, I promise I'll try and make it back as soon as I can, and don't forget how much I love you," I told my brother.

His eyes were still leaking out tears when he gave me a small box. It wasn't just a box either; it was a small music box with a picture of my brother and our mom. He must have snuck it out of the house with him for good luck.

"It can be your token," He whispered to me drying his tears.

"Thanks, I'll take really good care of it," I promised him and walked up to the stage. I was a bit surprised when I saw that my escort had let a few tears escape and was trying to dry her eyes, and that people in the audience also had tears glistening in their eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Our escort announced, "I give you District 3's tributes: Sinistra Venus and Akuma Engel."

I reached over and shook Sinistra's hand, but my eyes were focussed on my brother. He dried his eyes and was looking at me; I gave him a small smile and knew I had to keep my promise to him. I would try my hardest to come home.


	9. District 4 Reaping

**Shiaya Huskovitch**

"Great hit sweetie! You got him right in the heart," Exclaimed my mother to me. I hit the dummy right on target and fake blood splattered all over its body.

"Thanks mom, I think I really can beat this."

"Sure you will sweetie," She said to me, "Let's head home we need to get ready for the Reaping."

I looked in the mirror running fingers in my straight, brown hair. I had olive skin that made my blue eyes pop against it. I had an aquamarine dress on, same colour as my birth stone. It complimented my figure wonderfully; I was thin yet toned and average height. I didn't even look 13.

This is my second Reaping, which means I only have 2 slips of paper in the Reaping ball. I probably wouldn't get chosen, no matter though, I would just volunteer. I could win easily, me being from a "Career" district I am basically a master of all weapons. So as soon as the female tribute's name is called I would step up and take her place. I would do anything to win the Games, just not kill a 12 year old.

My older sister Pathalya died at 12 from cancer. She would be 22 this year if we could have treated the disease. I would end up doing a lot of things in the Games, but in no way could I ever kill a 12 year-old.

**Riley Patches**

"Dude, she totally just winked at you," My best friend Tomarch said to me.

"No she didn't, she probably had something in her eye and was trying to get it out," I replied to him.

"She did to! How do you do it?" He questioned me.

"Awww poor baby," My other best friend Octave teased him, "Is wittle Tomarch sad because he can't get the pwetty girls to like him"?

"That's so not true!" He retorted.

"You're just mad because it's true," She mocked him.

Before he could reply I cut him off, "Guys, looks like it's time for the Reaping," I noticed that people were gathering up on the stage.

"Yeah," Agreed Tomarch, "I hope to see you all afterwards, let's hope none of us get chosen," He said as he walked off towards his own age section. Octave and I headed for our section together, and waited for the Reaping to begin. Our escort, Dace Zuckerland stood in front of District 4, his flaming red hair glinting in the sun. He reached into the Reaping ball and plucked out the female tribute's name. When he asked for volunteers, I wasn't surprised to see a 13 year-old girl walk up to the stage.

"What's your name?" He asked the girl.

"Shiaya Huskovitch," She told him. I glanced out into the crowd and saw a woman shining with pride, she must be her mother.

"What a pretty name," He complimented her, "Let's continue with the boys"!

"Riley Patches," He called out.

Octave gasped and clutched my hand. I shook her off as I walked to the stage; strangely I was calm except I was a little annoyed. I caught Tomarch's eye, his face was shocked but when he saw me we silently said our last goodbyes.

"Let's give it up for Riley Patches and Shiaya Huskovitch; District 4's brand new tributes. The audience exploded with applause, they were extremely happy with their pair of tributes. One of us would make it home; I just hoped that, that person would be me

* * *

**Thanks for so many reviews guys! It took me a while to write this chapter, but i finally got down what i wanted to say, thanks to my favourite band Bedouin Soundclash and Taylor Swift. Who doesn't love them? Here's an update on your points, just review to tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Thanks!  
Jessiee**

_**Keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 10**_

_**Nightowl55: 2**_

_**Ookami-G: 2**_

_**XxXTheSilverArrowXxX: 8**_

_**SexiLexiRoxDaSox: 2**_

_**CatchingFire54321: 6**_

_**iSpinFlags: 2**_

_**AcademicGames: 10**_

_**DAfangirl: 4**_

_**Retrak52-Nylasor25: 6**_

_**Jenna2468: 2**_

_**Evallyn May: 6**_

_**Sesshysauce57: 2**_

_**Hungergames8: 8 **_

_**Abercrombie kids: 8**_

_**Shake me down: 4**_

_**AnotherMason: 2**_


End file.
